Always Get Her
by MarissaRose
Summary: AU RM - Nobody could know that Marissa Cooper; Newport princess, and Ryan Atwood; Chino boy who had burned a house down, were actually best friends and found a sort of comfort with each other that nobody else could provide for them.


**A/N – Home all alone with nothing to do. I know I must be pissing you all off by writing so many one-shots, but like I said before, if people would tell me what to write for, I'd write a longer fic. But until then, it's only going to be one-shots. Anyways, I had a freaking horrible day at school, and I decided that I needed to write something with humor in it to lighten my mood. After all, I'm trying to stop cutting and stuff, so writing is my only option. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from the OC; merely using Josh's characters. **

**Always Get Her.**

Marissa Cooper and Summer Roberts were lounging in her room at the Cooper house. She and Summer had been friends since grade one, and Marissa always thought she could tell her everything… now though she was finding out it was just easier to keep everything to herself. It would leave her less heart break and pain.

Not that she didn't like Summer or anything, she just, disliked her at times. Times being more often now then ever. Marissa didn't know why, but Summer just couldn't make her feel the same way anymore. It was like she was too deep underwater and would never be able to breathe again, slowly dying inside. It was a horrible feeling, and all she wanted was for Summer to listen to her without going all sour on her, like she seemed to do a lot now. Maybe it was because of her new 'best friend' Holly, Marissa would never know, nor was she willing to want to know. She wasn't Summers keeper, she could do whatever she wanted.

Summer seemed to get along with everyone, while she was stuck in a rut with only a few selective friends. She had tons of friends, don't get her wrong, but they only seemed like just another face now. Sure when she would see them she'd give them a friendly smile, but she never really mashed with them; that was Summers job. Actually, if it wasn't for Summer, Marissa would practically be a nobody; which she now longed to be.

Marissa looked up from the magazine she was staring right through, and noticed Summer talking on her cell phone. She shook her head and felt even more depressed. She just wanted to get out of this house and far way from Summer and her popularity. She could hear Summer laughing like a rather dumb blond, and sighed, she must be talking to a boy. They all seemed to chase after her like puppies. Only one or two would ever even stop to look at Marissa with her small flat lanky body. She knew she wasn't the best looking, but these people made her feel like shit.

Marissa tried to go back to her magazine and forget about everything, but she couldn't. All she wanted to do was run over to the Cohen's and tell Ryan about her horrible day she was having, and how Summer and her were coming distant. She knew it was weird that she went to Seth's foster brother for everything, but since Marissa was only young she decided that she'd much rather go to Ryan than anyone else, and became attached to the boy. She hid it from everyone though, not even Seth could know that she and Ryan talked about everything together, because no one could ever find out. Ryan had promised her that whatever she told him would go untold forever unless she said otherwise. "Sum?"

Summer looked over at her and rolled her eyes, and got off her bed, grabbing her purse and heading out the door. Marissa was hurt, even if she did want Summer to leave, it still hurt. As soon as she heard the distance sound of Summers car pulling out of the driveway, she got off her bed, and threw on some gym mini shorts and her Harbor sweater, and ran down the stairs. She ran across the lawn, and as she ran her tears poured down like rain. She was broken, and it was just getting worse.

When she reached the front door, she decided to go to the pool house, not wanting to take the risk of getting caught in the Cohen home. Although she wished someday she would live in the Cohen home… only not be a Cohen, but an Atwood. Yes, her best friend had somehow touched her heart, and as much as she hated it admit it, she wanted something else with Ryan. Although that would never happen, because nobody could ever find out, not even Kirsten or Sandy… and well epically not Seth. Every one in Harbor school knew that he couldn't keep his mouth shut, and Marissa starting to hang around with him, to get closer to Ryan… she realized it was true; Seth Cohen could never keep his mouth shut.

She tapped on the pool house door, and when nobody answered, she cracked open the door to look in. There was Ryan lying flat out on the bed, asleep. He was lying on his back, with his left arm stretched out across the rest of the bed. Marissa smiled; he looked even cuter when he was asleep; like a little boy, with years shed off his normal appearance. She stocked into the pool house further, and took her jacket off, setting it on one of his bedside chairs, and then standing in front of his bedside.

She pondered for a minute wither to jump on his playfully and wake him up, or simply lay down beside him. He looked so peaceful she hadn't the heart to wake him up, so she climbed in beside him careful not to wake the slumbering Ryan. She thought she had successfully finished the task, until his arms came around her in a huge hug. She sighed and smelled in his scent, it was flooring. It wasn't like some other boys with the overly cologne smell; his was more natural. Something like spice and soap. She laughed at how pathetic she has really become. "Hey, I thought I could sneak in without waking you, sorry."

He didn't say anything, but just smiled and hugged her closer. To any onlooker this would look like a couple or something like that, but it was completely just a friendship, it really was. As much as she wished it was more, nobody could know that Marissa Cooper; Newport princess, and Ryan Atwood; Chino boy who had burned a house down, were actually best friends and found a sort of comfort with each other that nobody else could provide for them.

They lay there for awhile, when Ryan finally let her out of his arms, and she realized the tears had stopped flowing. As soon as she saw him, her tears and horrible day seemed to be the last thing on her mind… seriously, she was attached to this boy, and in knee deep; too far to get out, too far to want to try and get out. She rolled over on her back, and looked up at the high ceiling looking at it as if it was the most fascinating thing in the world. Actually, she wanted to look over at Ryan and see his facial expression. He always hated when she came over crying, it always looked like it hurt him. Still though she kept her focus on the ceiling.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" Ryan asked, and she felt stupid… after all, she had run over here crying, and she still never even told him why. She suddenly didn't want to tell him, all she wanted to do was crawl under the blankets with Ryan, and curl herself around him and fall asleep. She knew though, that somehow she always wound up telling Ryan the truth. It was just a fact that she couldn't lie, but only certain people could tell, and well, Ryan was one of them making it impossible to try and just drop it. "Summer was over, was it her?"

Marissa sighed; sometimes it was scary how much he actually knew her. He wiped the tears off her cheek, where she hadn't even realized was growing wet with tears, and she blinked and looked up into his clear blue eyes. Those eyes that took away her breath every time she looked into them. She could always see understanding, pain, and something she couldn't quite place. She longed for him to tell her about the pained expression always in his eyes, but he was really hard to get through to. He had cried only once to her, and then it was only a build up of tears, he didn't actually cry. While Marissa on the other hand, had ran to him crying countless of times. It was sort of frustrating that he wouldn't open up as much as she'd like him to, but she decided to forget about it and give him time. "Yeah, it was."

"What happened?" He pulled her in close to him again, making it hard for her just not latch onto him and cry like there was no tomorrow. She closed her eyes, and put her arms around him and pulled her knees up until they hit her chest. They were completely tangled into one another, and this is how they both felt comfortable; weird, yet comforting.

Ryan looked down at Marissa and she lifted her chin to look at him. They stared at each other for some time, and then Ryan swallowed his fears and leaned in to touch his lips against hers. It was only a small peck, and it left Marissa wanting more, after all, she waited some time for this now; maybe somewhere close to a year. Even since she met Ryan she felt a strong connection, and they were finally trying to make that connection a spark. Which Marissa thought they did a fairly well job of, because she could almost fell the electrical currents going through her body from only Ryan's small peck on the lips.

Ryan tried to look away from her, seeing her frozen state after their small kiss, but Marissa wasn't having any of it. She grabbed his face and smothered him with passionate kisses. Not long after she pushed him down onto the bed, and he simply followed her lead. Soon though, he flipped them over without breaking the contact of their lips, and continued to make out with his best friend.

He soon looked for entrance to her mouth, and she gladly accepted it mingling her tongue with his. He tasted even better then her smelled, and to Marissa it was like a reality check; she was falling for her best friend. She pushed the thought into the back of her mind, and only thought of what magic Ryan was working with her mouth.

There was a faint knock on the door, but both teenagers were too engrossed in each other to hear it, and soon after the small little knock, in barged a shocked speechless Seth Cohen. Not too many times Seth was at a loss for words, but this, he was so stunned he couldn't talk… all he really did was stand there with his mouth open and his eyes bugged in shock until Marissa and Ryan broke apart and climbed off one another.

"Seth," Ryan tried to stop him before he could do anything drastic like he always seemed to do. But Ryan had no such luck trying to stop him, because he ran off saying 'Captain Oats, you'll never believe what our buddy Ryan had been doing!' Ryan sighed and turned back to a slightly shaken Marissa. He felt sorry for her, it would only be a matter of days, or hours even before Newport knew that Marissa Cooper; Newport princess, and Ryan Atwood; Chino boy who had burned down a house, were making out in his pool house. It would destroy her social life, and probably even harm her relationship with Summer, that had already seemed to be going down the drains anyway. Still, it would be hard, and it would make Marissa's and his life's hell for awhile. Not that anyone really spoke to him, or had became friends with him, other then Seth, but everyone would still stare at them when they were together.

He ran a hand over his face after shutting the pool house door, "So, um… sorry?" He started; he had no idea where to start to talk really. He was realized though when Marissa got up and wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace, that the stares would be worth it. After all, he would get Marissa out of it.

He sighed once again when he heard a knock on the window and turned to see Seth holding his plastic horse that he called 'Captain Oats' and making kissing lips to them. Yes, this was going to take a long time for his foster brother to forget this one, and he was bound to get mad at a lot of the whinny Newport babies, but he would always get her out of it all.

**A/N – Okay, sorry, but I just HAD to put that little last bit of Seth on there, because well, Seth is amazing… and even if he ruined a lot of perfect RM moments, Seth is still Seth, and Seth is awesome. Sorry for all you people out there who was looking forward to a perfect ending, but who doesn't like a Seth Cohen ending anyways? Lol, anyways, please review! **


End file.
